Sergeantine
by CodenameSev
Summary: Another Young Potter had arrived in HOGWARTS and the re appointed Potions Master is not happy about it. Who is this unusual kid? why does he remind him of someone? 'Granger' SSHG , sshg One shot
1. Chapter 1 (07-08 23:29:38)

**WARNING: GRAMMAR ERRORS AHEAD** (if there is this is a subtle kidding aside sorry.)

 **The author is not a native english speaker.**

Clanking of wine glasses, filled the hall as they celebrated. Merry tunes and laughter can even be heard outside.

Hermione, Harry and Ron. Had left the great hall and they looked far from being happy. Well they should be right? The war has ended and they can live in peace. But how can they really?

Lives sacrificed. Innocent Children had been orphaned. Scars and battle wounds had remained tainted. It had damaged both their physical and mental beings.

The Cruciatus had left their body slightly shaky which does release tremors from time to time. Another reminder of the war.

They had seated together outside the castle looking over the lake. No conversations. Only their presence has made the group feel warm. They had been together for years and they are practically siblings. Blimey! If there is a much stronger word for siblings they can be called that!

"Harry, Ron, Hermione." A soft voice had called their attention.

"Professor Mcgonagall." Harry said as he looked over his shoulder.

She smiled and walked closer to the Golden Trio. They all turned towards her silently.

She hugged the trio. Ron cringed slightly but appreciated the hug while Harry closed his eyes. Hermione has tears streaming down her face .

She let go and looked at the trio.

" This war had damaged us...But clinging unto it just makes everything seem much harder. It may be difficult, But we should atleast try to mend out hearts back to happiness." They nodded and Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Let's come inside then? I'm sure everyone would be happy on the presence of the Golden Trio." She smiled and gestured towards the castle. Harry was hesitant but he decided to come inside. Ron didn't hesitate and stood next to Professor McGonagall. Hermione didn't move one step.

"I'll stay here a little longer. But I promise to come inside soon." She smiled and the professor just nodded. The two then looked confused. But Minerva whispered something to them and they nodded in agreement.

Harry stripped his robes and draped it on Hermione.

"See you later then. Yeah?" He exclaimed and patted her shoulder.

Hermione mouthed thank you and glanced back at the lake.

She closed her eyes as she tried to remember her mom's face. Her dad's face and their memories with her.

"I miss you mum. Dad." She embraced herself and started walking. grabbing hold of two robes that embraced her.

"I wish that you could reme--r me." It was a shudder as her tears had slightly made it uncomprehendable.

She nearly stumbled but strong arms had catched her.

She blink rapidly trying to see clearly. Tears obstructed her view and she wiped her tears unto her long sleeve tee.

"Hermione" She looked away. that smell...Alcohol. This man is intoxicated. She stood up and looked at the man.

He let go of her and she stood up unwrinkling her top. He sat back down and slunked his back at a tree.

She decided to sat on the nearby stone bench and rested her neck to look up to the dark sky.

She looked sideways eyeing the man that he had saved.

"Intoxicating yourself is no good. Severus. " she muttered. Her voice squeaked for not using much of her voice.

He had offered her his name as a proper thank you for saving his life. It is right and just to let his savior be on first name basis with him.

"And walking alone crying is a much better ? The war may have ended Hermione, but Voldermort's men are still in great allegiance and would do everything to avenge him. They had devoted their time and lives for the life that the dark lord offered them. So put that in the head of yours and be careful." He commanded with a unbelievably worried tone in it.

"I am surprised that it sounded that you care." She chuckled and stood up from the bench.

"Of course I DO..." he paused" im - I'm in debt. Funny how I'm in debt to another Gryffindor. My life will just be like that again then." He chuckled and grabbed another firewhisky and drank halfway.

"Would you care to join me? Seeing your state. You badly need one." He stood up and offered his hand.

"I dont bite."

:

2009

Scotland

Hogwarts

"Tell me why I accepted this job again, Minerva?" he whispered that made the Headmistress chuckle. She continued clapping as the sorting event had commenced.

"Because the ministry... had received a lot of complaints ...towards dozens of the potions masters that took your place years ago." She raised her brows and nudged the scowling man beside him.

"Well try to be happy for a change or act like one." She commented then gazed on the crowded Great hall.

"Don't push it." He sighed. With no interest he lazily glanced down the table. But after hearing the next name made him jolt his head up.

"Sergeantine Potter." He looked unto the crowd as a tall boy stepped forward.

a lot of whispers and murmurs where heard. He rolled his eyes as the head table was also filled with murmurs. Except him and Minerva.

"I see that another Potter had taken over Hogwarts." He smirked and clapped.

He was confused as he intently looked at the boy. Curiosity filled him as the sorting hat never talked.The great hall that was roaring with murmurs went silent.

It took a whole two minutes before it finally spoken.

"I ... don't... know... This boy.." the great hall was filled with gasps.

Minerva stood up and went towards the sorting hat but he just answered with a few words.

"This boy .. I can't understand what he truly desires. He is a... oh I don't know."

:

"The-boy-who-cant-be-sorted.? Now this is bloody stupid." He dropped the daily prophet and he shook his head and chuckled. They are currently inside the teacher's lounge as a meeting had taken place two days after the unusual occurence on the great hall.

With no house to be sent to. He was given separate quarters for the mean time. He still had classes to attend to but he doesn't have any house to give points with.

"Well surely I can sort him out myself! He is a Goddamn Gryffindor for heaven's sake." He dramatically motioned his arms up in appal.

"Now, now Severus. I too is confused. The sorting hat never disappoints. This is very strange indeed." Minerva spoken with orotund.

He huffed and never said a word. He slunked on his seat and waited for the discussion to finish.

The debates had stood for about an hour and they even dragged Albus Dumbledore's Portrait to join the discussion.

"Oh, Bloody hell! why don't you just let the boy choose?!" He said almost shouting. The murmurs were replaced with silence and they all nodded in agreement.

"Merlin. Can I go now?" He stood up and slammed the door shot.

:

" wow, he chose slytherin? Isn't that like backstabbing your parents or something?" A pair of Gryffindors had been talking for a while and he didn't interrupt as he was also curious on why the boy had chosen Slytherin.

Is the boy mad at his father? Wouldn't he love to rejoin the victories that Potter received as a Gryffindor?

"That Potter kid is a nutjob. The war probably done something on him..."

" twenty points from Gryffindor. Your incessant rumblings are not tolerated in this classroom!"

He opened the door and walked springy and his black robes flared up on his every step. The room was filled with first years and as he stood infront the door slammed shot.

The room was silent and he started enumerating his rules. The precautions and the dangers of potionmaking.

The door suddenly opened revealing the boy who cant-- well--Potter's boy. The students looked back, His eyebrows rose as the boy confidently walked in and has seated at the far end of the Classroom.

He swing his head sideways and crossed his arms. He strided steps to reach the end table and faced the wretched arrogant boy. His hair was black and unkept. The boy narrowed his black eyes and stared at him with the same intensity that the professor had given him.

" It seems that Potter is a surname that will haunt me forever. Hmmm let's see.."

He scowled and smirked.

He leaned into his desk and cleared his throat.

" Shrivelfig,Porcupine quills,Peppermint sprigs this are a few of ingredients for making what? Mr. POTTER." He questioned emphasizing his surname. He waited for his answer and he chuckled.

"Like father.. like--" he stopped mid sentence as the boy stood up.

"The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker.As the name implies, this potion induces sudden euphoria in the drinker - excessive singing and nose-tweaking are possible side-effects but...a sprig of peppermint added to the potion during preparation helps to counterbalance these." He answered confidently with a smirk on his face. His voice was oddly baritone for his age. It wasn't the weird squeaky voice that most students his age would likely have.

The class of first years had started gawking. Female students gasped and he was lost for words.

After answering, the boy turned around and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"...and really? Asking an advanced potion to a first year. A coward thing to do yeah?" The boy smirked and left the Classroom. The door slammed shut.

The classroom had grew silent and they all looked at him. How dare he to make me look like a fool! He thought then cleared his throat to continue his class.

:

"That boy is a genius I tell you! I was hesitant when i heard that Minerva was exaggerating such details from an eleven year old but after having him on my class. Merlin! "

"He is Very nice too! Although he does tend to prefer being alone. I saw how dozens of students want to befriend him but he isn't really a friendly one."

"He is an independent kid. A book lover just like her mother." Minerva remarked.

Ginny weasley a bookworm? He shook his head and turned around. He had eavesdropped on the Teacher's lounge. He knew who was talking to who. As the voices were recognized. Today's enough. He has been hearing a lot of compliments towards the boy. It has become infuriating.

He walked briskly and descended down the dungeons.

Being a spy for years had made him easily recognize a dissilussionment.

"Finite incantatem!" He tapped the dissilussioned figure and he smirked.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" He grabbed his collar and pushed him towards the wall. The boy looked surprised but quickly gained his composure and showed a sneer.

"You better not mess with me! Didn't your father teach you a thing or two?" He hissed and the boy just chuckled.

"He never had the chance and I will never let him." The boy pushed his hands away and walked away.

"20 points from Slytherin!" He shouted.

"Make it a hundred nobody cares." The boy shouted back.

:

"Minerva. That Potter kid has been neglecting my subject for a month now."

"He had wished to drop the subject. Severus." Minerva answered.

"The boy reasoned that he wasn't interested in it and he was having a hard time to study it."

"We know in merlin's name that he is lying! "

"I know, I know. I couldn't convince him. He is rather difficult just like you."

"Me? Hmmpf"

"Maybe you can talk to him then? He is at the library now, meet him there?" Minerva said with a hopeful look.

"Fine, but if that kid ever do something ridiculous I will stop."

He stood up and exited her office. The sun beams has penetrated her pale hands. Summer break is closing in.

Convincing him now can atleast help him recover from his studies.

He walked through the library and looked to every table. He noticed the boy laughing with teddy lupin. They had been shushed on the noise that they were making.

He narrowed his eyes and wondered why he felt at ease knowing that the boy had a friend to laugh with.

He walked towards the table and the boy who was smilling had a change of emotion of disease as he saw him.

"Goodafternoon professor!" Teddy greeted and he nodded.

"I wish to speak to you Mr. Potter." He calmly uttered.

"I guess that I will be leaving then. Sarj!" Teddy saluted and left. 'He must have meant sergeant. Oh so that where his name came from.' He thought.

"What do you want." The boy answered still not looking and continued writing terms on the parchment. His hands were covered with dried ink probably because of writing for hours.

He looked at the books that the boy was reading. It was references of book about potion making. Advanced ones.

"I came to the realization that you have neglected my subject."

"I can take the subj to a different school." He answered with disinterest.

"That is hardly an option to be taken."

"I can study on my own. Leave me alone." With that answer he turned around and walked away.

:

"Severus! There has been an explosion on the Girls Bathroom."

"Calm down poppy! Where is it exactly?"

"The house elves just described it to be occupied by Moaning Myrtle."

Knowing where it is, he strided quickly and opened the door.

The room was filled with smoke it was a intolerable smell it was probably because of a misuse addition of a ingredient. He of course from years of experience and from brewing had grew immuned at such smells. He quickly went inside and saw a passedout boy.

He grabbed him and quickly went outside. Running towards the hospital wing.

"Sarj, How are you feeling?" Severus just entered the wing and he heard 2 people talking. He knows that his presence is not yet known by the two.

"General, I'm fine. The injuries that I got . I deserved it. it was very stupid. I had forgotten a set of stirs when I added--"

"Sarj.. You are starting to sound like your mother. l am more than happy to see you awake. I heard that you were barely unconcious for two days. And Merlin you are like her always trying to explain everything unnecessarily." Harry mocked. Making the boy snort.

"Where is Mom anyway?" He sat his back onto the headboard and Harry helped him.

"Oh, she'll be here tomorrow--oh" He frowned when he heard beeps and Harry looked unto his arm.' It's probably a muggle watch. How did it work ? Probably charmed.' He thought

"What is it?" The boy asked and put the blanket just below his waist.

"Its already seven. I have to go. You know how it is in the Ministry." Harry shuffled the boys hair and the boy closed his eyes iritatingly.

"I know. I know. They need you." The boy said while trying to comb his hair using his hands.

"Sorry, sarj. I'll come with your mother tomorrow! so cheer up."

"Fine. Oh and say hi to Uncle ron and Aunt Ginny for me!"

Wait. That doesn't make any sense. Who is this boy's mother then? Surely potter wouldn't have any affairs?

"Of,course." It was too late to turn around when he heard footsteps.

"Sir!" He sighed when Harry had flashed his smile to him. He adjusted his eye glasses and offered his hand to him. He shook it and glanced towards the boy. The boy frowned at him and looked away.

He was still unnerved by Harry's smile. His attitude changed when he had learned his true intentions from the war. He had respected him and oddly been nice to him.

"Sarj, you have a visitor. What should you say?" Harry commanded. But no response came.

"Sarj..."

"Goodevening Professor." He greeted defeatedly.

He nodded.

"I agree that what you have done is somewhat stupid. But it is also partly my fault for I failed to persuade you in not neglecting my classes. Perhaps if you had continued studying under my supervision. You would never had failed and injured yourself." He uttered calmly.

"Well, he is indeed a handful sir. How many points to be deducted then?"

"GEN--RAL!" He shouted and sneered. Which made Harry laugh.

'Oh how lovely. Fatherly love.ughh' he thought and sighed.

"Yes, Potter. A handful he is. And I think I know where he gets it from." He remarked and smirked.

Harry looked at him and laughed. Confusion downed to him from Harry's reaction. That was not what he was expecting.

"I believe so sir. I do know where he gets it from." Harry looked at Sarj and winked at him.

" You will have detention after classes. I'll talk to Poppy if you are allowed to have them tomorrow.You will be brewing potions that you have missed with...supervision."

"But.."

"Then perhaps detention with Hagrid or filch would be much better? Hagrid needs help on transferring dung fertilizers for Sprout and Filch needs help in scrubbing--"

"Ok ok. I'll go." He sneered and turned his back.

"That's settled then, Sir" he paused" Sarj " Harry said and left the room.

he sighed. "I'll stay here until. Poppy arrives. I hope that it is not a problem."

A mumbled response was given and he took that as a yes. He frowned when the boy flicked his want and the curtains were drawn shot.

He settled on the seat two beds across Sergeantine's bed.

casting a non verbal the curtains slowly opened and he noticed the boys sleeping form.

he slept weirdly he slept with his chest into the bed, his hair was draped sideways along his face. his left hand was twisted unto his back, right hand was dangling sideways from the bed and mouth slightly opened from a quiet snore.

'That doesn't look like a very comfortable position at all' He thought.

An image quickly came to his mind. He had said the same to someone who resembled the position.

'Granger.' He thought.

"Severus, thank you for staying--"

Standing up jerkely he strided quickly down his dungeons. Making poppy confused from his rude gesture. He ordered an elf to post a note on his door. As to hold up any disturbance.

He counted months and "Bollocks"

He remembered that night. Bollocks.

He had speculated for over 3 hours and everything clicked on its place. He had been arguing to himself but every thought that he had been thinking about just returns to his conclusion. "Shite."

Why would Hermione keep something like this... and suddenly it's Hermione again? bollocks

He closed his eyes and summoned a glass of Firewhisky.

:

Hermione scrambled to her feet when a Floo call had caught her attention.

"Yes, I'll come tomorrow! I do hope he's alright." She sighed and arranged her schedule.

"He saved him." She closed her eyes. I will see him again.

"Harry!! Don't tell me you went to Hogwarts without me?"

"Sorry Hermione, i was worried too and you know that parents are called first. Well only legally of course. Sorry." He hugged Hermione and she hugged him back.

"Snape saved him. Don't you think that it's time to tell him everything?"

"He wouldn't remember a thing Harry. I obliviated him." She shrugged and crossed his arms.

"He doesn't need to remember. He just needs to know." He cupped her face and pinched her nose.

"and uhmmmn" he backed away slowly.

"Uhhmmmn, Sarj knows already."

"What? YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" Harry ran for his life and went to the closest apparition spot and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: GRAMMAR ERRORS AHEAD (if there is this is a subtle kidding aside sorry.)

The author is not a native english speaker.

A knock had woken Him up.

He stood up and after realizing that he had slept seating on his arm chair. He sighed and casted a cleaning spell for his robes then summoned a sober potion for himself.

He walked to his door that was enchanted to be the outside of his classroom door. it was convenient for him.

He opened the door to find the boy that made him think a lot last night. Is this my son? He looked at his features. His hair although shorter than his. His eyes that very much resembled him.

"Madam pomfrey had allowed me to be on detention. Only if it will be an hour. She had not allowed me to take classes today. And strictly advised to get back to the wing after detention" He gruffly stated. Not having any response he talked again.

'His sarcastic nature.' He thought

"Assuming that you are confused to why I'm here at this hour. I will deliberately tell you that you have not given me an accurate time to participate this detention." He sneered confidently. Drawing his hands down his pocket and eyed him again.

'His incessant rumblings like her mother. Which Harry himself had pointed out.'

"Are you daff sir?" He smirked then. Turned his back.

He continued walking then stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Thanks.err Professor."

:

Hermione had been pacing left and right. Her son knows his father.

"He knows!"

"Hermione. I am suffering from morning sickness and seeing you pacing like that makes it worse" Ginny remarked that made her stop.

"Why did Harry tell Sarj?" She blurted out.

"I'm sorry Ginny but if I ever see you husband now I'm going to hex him." Ginny laughed at her remark and stood up.

"He had questions Mione. He is a smart boy. He had asked Harry if he was really his father and even cursed at him because he thought that Harry wedded two ladies. I was there you know. And he was scary."

"So when he went to Hogwarts he already knew everything?"

"Yes, Hermione. And besides the boy needs to know. They both need to know." Hermione closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

He went to the hospital wing carrying books of his liking.

He sat down on the seat next to the boy

"Professor." He greeted and he nodded.

"I have brought you reading materials for the mean time. You are in no condition to brew. Perhaps tomorrow would be better."

" But sir. These are highly advanced books"

" Telling me the obvious, Potter."

"I have never seen this at the library. Are these yours?"

"Yes. They may look old but I had notes in there that are more accurate. You might find it useful someday."

"I.. I... don't -- uhmmn thank you sir." His son smiled and opened the book hastily.

" I gave them to you for reading only. I don't want you to be brewing this without any supervision. If you ever wanted to do so. You are free to approach me and I'll help you brew it."

"Yes, of course sir!"

He noticed how the boy started reading books cover to cover. Knowing that he was busy he grabbed a book and read too.

It had been quiet for almost an hour when he noticed the boy looking at him then looking back at the book. He almost looked like he was debating himself to do something.

"If you want to ask something go ahead."

"Sir. Can you reverse the effect of a potion by stirring differently.like perhaps if it was instructed to be stirred counter clockwise. Should it be in clockwise?"

" That can be partly ok in some potions. But it depends upon the ingredients of course. What brew are you describing?"

"I had read a passage on.. Merlin what book was that. Hmmm the usage of memory potion. I had thought of replacing valerian prigs from the forgetfulness potion and replace it with joberknoll feathers. " He lowered his book and looked at the professor.

"You see sir. Joberknoll feathers had been used on memory potions and truth serums. I had tried to use valerian prigs and joberknoll together but it had revealed disastrous effects. I had stirred counterclockwise forgetting about reversing the instructions the first time and the second time in brewing I did just that but it was also disastrous and here I am."

"I see that you were experimenting this at the girls bathroom?" He smirked

"Yes." He looked down.

"Not considering the temperature of the room as you brewed?"

"Shite. That's right. The Potion had cooled immensely faster because of the rooms temperature.i should have doubled the heat."

"Language Potter, the heat is one thing but perhaps doubling the water levels can help too."

"I'll take that suggestion. Thank you."

The professor nodded and continued reading.

"Why are you experimenting on memory potions?" He asked. Why would someone his age get so immensed in potion making? Surely he has objectives.

"I want to help... someone remember something." His eyes flicked on the boys face.

:

It had been two days and he had enjoyed the boy's company. He had questions that made him think not the usual questions that would be given by normal first years. His questions makes sense.

Other first years would have questioned the tools and asked what it is for, while this boy had been asking if the usage of a statised flux weed would be much more effective than a freshly picked one.

Classes resumed and the boy was in his class again. He was participating well that earned his house more points everyday. Gryffindors had pointed out a uncanny favoritism. He had dismissed the idea and had asked them a question similar to Sarj. And when they couldn't answer he took away points. It was not of favoritism, he earned them fair and square not like from when there was still a war. He admit that he indeed favoured slytherin house, as it was a request from his fellow death eaters.

:

The last detention came and he noticed the boy's uneasiness he appeared distracted.

"Are you feeling ok? "

"Yes, it's just that mum haven't visited me yet."

"Oh."

'That's your comforting word? Oh?'

"I'm sure that she'll come as soon as she's not busy"

"I don't know about that dad.'

His eyes widened from the word that he had heard.

"I'm sorry I .. it slipped sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I just miss Harr- General. "

'So the boy does know. My speculations are correct.'

Without any word he walked beside the boy and embraced him.

"You can call me Dad, if it makes you feel better."

"Dad?" He smiled when the tensed boy had revealed his childish side. He whimpered and hugged him tight.

"How do you know?" He shuffled his hair and looked at his eyes.

"We have each other's eyes. Son."

"Mom, better tell me everything."

"You don't know?"

"General, I mean uncle Harry had told me about you being my father. And... i think the other details is for mom to reveal. All i can say is that he told me just as I was boarding the Hogwarts Express."

"And i think you never took it well?"

"Yes and no, I always did have speculations. I always wondered how I had two mothers and him as a father. I haven't talked to him until he confessed as I was boarding."

"Your mother better tell me everything."

"You said it." He hugged his son and looked at his features.

"I'm sorry. If you had endured not having your father beside you."

"Da-- Dad, I never felt like that. General was nice enough to treat me as a son. "

"Oddly enough i'm glad to hear that."

A knock on the door made them turn their heads.

:

Hermione arrived at Minerva's floo. After brushing soot and dirt from her robes. Minerva greeted her joyfully.

"Good to see you dear! I'm sure that Sergeantine would be delighted to see you."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that he would be sulking at the library. I've got some explaining to do." She mumbled and sat at the nearby armchair.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Albus Sir." She looked up and gave a respective nod.

"The Boy has been sorted to Slytherin. i'm sure you know of this?"

"Uhmmn No. Harry told me that he was sorted in gryffindor." Her eyes had widened and she looked at her hands.

"Albus, he was not sorted. He had chosen it. You should tell her precise details." Minerva interjected.

'He had chosen it because he knew that his father is from Slytherin.' She thought and looked down.

" Can i ask something dear?" Minerva said softly.

She looked up and held her gaze on two concerned Professors

"Does Severus know that he is his son?"

"He doesn't. I don't plan to tell him. He doesn't remember."

"But the boy? He needs to know it." Minerva touched her shoulder for comfort and hermione sighed.

"He already knows. Harry told him just as he was boarding the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh dear." minerva clasped her hand to her mouth and looked at Albus's portrait.

"Yes, i know. That's the reason why really need to talk to him."

"Well, in that case get to him."

"Yes. Yes." She was about to stand up. "Oh, is he still at the Hospital wing? Or perhaps the Library?"

"Oh no. He is at detention with Severus." Minerva smiled that made Hermione sat back down.

"Oh Gods."

:

She was inhaling and exhaling deeply.

'He doesnt know right? I can waltz down there and get my beloved Son. He will not expect anything.' She sighed and continued walking.

Goosebumps. Why am i getting goosebumps.

Gathering all her strength to lift her arms up. She knocked on the door to his Classroom.

It opened quickly and revealed two figures busy on brewing potions.

"Mum." Sarj exclaimed and smiled.

:

He looked at his son and turned his back to Hermione. He winked at the boy and when the boy looked at him, understanding his motives, he turned around to face Hermione again.

"Miss Granger." He nodded and She looked stiff.

"Professor." She greeted.

"Can i please talk to Sarj for a minute."

"I'm afraid that i cannot allow that. He has to finish brewing this potion for his last detention." He said cooly.

"Had the boy eaten his dinner?" She asked mimicking his tone.

"Not yet. But i'll see to it that the boy will eat after."

"Not yet Hungry Mom." He answered then continued his focus on the brew.

"Uhmmn, Mr. Potter? Have you added the valerian sprigs yet." He turned around and raised his brows.prompting his motives.

"I havent yet sir." His son knows how to act Great.

"You can get it yourself. Im sure that you already know where it is located?"

"Yes Sir i'll get it." The boy turned around and mumbled something on the wall that made a door appear. He went inside that made just the two of them alone.

"Why would you allow an eleven year old to gather poisonous ingredients? I'll let Minerva know--" She gasped when the door that she had just came to had slammed shot.

He started walking towards Hermione. That made her step back.

"Hermione." He muttered. As he was walking closer to her. She was breathing heavily.

"How long have you thought of hiding this from me?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. She had her back pressed on the nearby bookshelf.

"You... you know?" She stuttered but still managed to lock her gaze unto his eyes.

"I remember."

"how is that possible."

:

Night

Victory Party

Hogwarts

They had stumbled down the dungeons. Both laughing from a shared joke.

He was gripping a firewhiskey on his left hand while his arms where draped on Hermione's shoulder.

"Severus! That was... too much.." she was giggling and Severus was closing his eyes from drowsyness.

He tried to spat out his password but was too drunk to even talk.

Hermione tapped the lock with her wand and it opened.

"Let's get you to bed. And i'll replace your bandage." She yawned and summoned a kit.

He groaned in protest and tried to walk by himself.

"I told you to stop drinking. Where is your sober up potion?"

He mumbled something and she sighed.

"I cant understand you. Just take it tomorrow then."

He laid down his bed and she started removing his frock coat buttons. She moved the collar slowly and took off the bandage.

He groaned and met her eyes. She jerked her head back because of the sight.

"Hermione." He smiled then grabbed her neck to pull her closer.

waking up groggily she grabbed the sheets to her naked form.

she sat down carefully as not to wake another naked form beside her.

She gathered her clothes and put them on. Looking descent she stood up and looked at the unconcious man.

"Oh dear.. fuck me.." he did. Cursing mentally she sat down the floor and buried her face unto her knees.

The rustling of the sheets made her head snap back at the bed.

She stood up and grabbed her wand. and pointed it to the sleeping man.

"Obliviate."

:

Hermione's eyes widened when he grabbed her arms and led her to his quarters. She struggled a bit but cant break free from his grip. After locking the door he let go of her completely.

She backed away and sighed as he had her back on another bookshelf.

"You had underestimated my skills. Hermione." He growled and slapped the bookshelf making Hermione jump in recoil.

"Answer me!"

"I'm-- I'm sorry. Its just that i was scared. We were starting to be friends and i was scared that you might call that night a mistake. I thought you'll be mad after." She looked down.

"Well you actually made me mad because you tried to obliviate me. When you left i was outraged. You made it clear that YOU thought of it as a mistake. I actually--" he sighed and rested his forehead unto hers. he backed away and walked across the room and sat down his couch.

He motioned for her to seat beside him. And she walked slowly and sat down beside him. He grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards him.

"Three weeks after that night, i tried to find you but i learned that you already had left with Potter. I was a coward..I never did try to ask where you were. You made me feel that you were disgusted for bedding a death eater. I'm a very paranoid man, Hermione. I have my own insecurities and your sudden absence made me confirm it."

"No, Severus. Its not that. Two weeks after that i night I learned about my pregnancy. Knowing that i have obliviated you i thought that it will just complicate things. How could i tell a man that i obliviated that i am pregnant and he is the father. I was young and scared. Leaving the country made sense i thought of it as a good opportunity to start new and Harry promised to help me." She wiped her tears and cupped her face with her hands.

She looked up when she felt his hand on her shoulders.

"I will surely extend my thanks to Potter."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." He said softly and started to move closer to her.

"It must have been hard raising Sarj alone." She gazed at his eyes and her knees suddenly turned jelly. His eyes were looking at her differently. Moments ago it was intense and filled with anger. Now it was calm, warm and gentle.

"Why did you try to find me?" She said softly. Gazing at his eyes, looking for answers.

He looked at her and stroke her cheek.

"I have longed for you. I was scared to lose you. I wouldnt have survived the war if it werent for you. "

"You only felt indebted then?" She looked down and covered her face again.

"No.love."

She gasped and with that he grabbed her face and kissed her covering her slightly opened mouth from gasping with his. She closed it and he groaned from the denial.

he tilted his face and kissed her slowly. Seeing her being unresponsive from his touch, He started nibbling on her bottom lip asking again for entrance. He smirked when she had opened her mouth. Tasting her. Her hands had found its way unto his neck clinging closer to him. They kissed passionately relieving the touch from that night. Moans had escaped both from their lips. Both drowning from kisses. He pulled away and breathed heavily. He looked at her eyes.

"I"

"Love"

"You"

His pauses were small pecks of kisses.

She was still in shock.

"Severus."

"I'm not waiting for an answer Hermione. I just wanted to let you know how i feel--."

"i love you too." And this time she's the one that initiated the kiss.

He pulled away and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm gonna bloody change that surname of yours and sarj."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I'm not asking.. i'm commanding you woman." She playfully slapped his arm and hugged him.

:

A merry tune was being whistled.

"General!"

"Sarj?"

"Mission accomplished!"

:

A/N

Reviews are appreciated :)..

hisnhers: Hello! thank you for the review. i am adding a special chapter to answer questions about the hidden meanings. i will also write about Harry as the key of getting them back together.


End file.
